BECAUSE OF YOU'
by Beyb Haraka
Summary: Karena Sakura mencintai Sasuke... Dan karna suatu Insiden, merekapun bersatu. Ini Beyb re-make gayssssss... semoga kali ini tak mengecewakan lagi yah ! Special for Sasusaku-Fans Club


Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Naruto** always bellongs to him.

but...

BECAUSE OF YOU

Bellongs to :

**Beyb Haraka**

**...**

**mmmuaachhhh**

T.T huuuufffttttt….. ini udah yang ke tiga kalinya Fic ini aku permak, sebelumnya kalian yg udah baca pasti mengecam keberadaan akuhhhh yg udah nongol dg fic yang tata bahasanya super duper ancuuur banget. Tapihhh kali ini, dengan kesungguhan Beyb, dengan semangat beyb dan dengan jiwa muda beyb,,,, beyb persembahkan 'Because Of You' yang baru, yang yah…. Ini gg akan ngecewain kok. Mebiii ! Beyb emang baru disini, jadihh mohon BANTUAN-nya yahhh… kritik ajah yang pueedesss.. biar beyb makin pinter buat cerita dan makin ngerti dengan keinginan kalian semua..

Ini bukan cerita pertama beyb, beyb punya banyakkkk banget cerita yang disimpen di Lepi, tapi ini baru pertama kali beyb bisa Publish k kalian lewat FFN.

Goooooooooooomeeeeeeeeeeennn neeeee… cebelumnya karna beyb emang Oneng!

Hummmm ^_^

fic pertama yang DI-Publish...

tapi bagus kok !

MEBI ? ^_^

HAPPY Membaca...

Pagi ini dirumah Sasuke , para Maid terlihat sedang sibuk bekerja keras untuk mengurus rumah, dan ini adalah hari dimana seorang tuan muda yang tampan bernama lengkap Uchiha Sasuke itu masuk sekolah dan bertemu dengan teman - teman di Konoha High School. Raut wajah Sasuke memang menyiratkan suatu kecemasan,tidak tahu kenapa hari ini tiba - tiba dia terlihat sangat pucat dan kelelahan, tubuhnya seakan tak bersemangat dan malas untuk digerakkan. Apa Sasuke sakit?

Untuk itu,hanya dia saja yang tahu…

"hei…! Coba lihat,apa yang terjadi pada adikku yang tampan ini?" Tanya Itachi yang berada di ruang makan dan memandang raut wajah pucat sasuke sambil mengoleskan selai coklat ke roti tawarnya.

"aku baik-baik saja !" jawab Sasuke yang langsung pergi setelah menghabiskan Orange Juice yang ia kira segelas susu.

"E' hei Sasuke apa yang kau minum? kenapa pagi - pagi sudah minum Orange Juice? nanti perutmu bisa bermasalah, da-dasar… Sasuke kau tidak sarapan dulu ha?" triak Itachi dengan nada keras namun dihiraukan oleh adik kesayangannya itu.

"hah…dasar,anak itu benar - benar sudah gila, lagian kenapa aku bisa lupa menaruh minuman itu disini sih?"gumam Itachi dengan wajah yang menyiratkan kekhawatiran.

**#DI KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL#**

Di sekolah elit Konoha High School sekarang sangat ramai dan berisik,karena minggu depan akan diadakan pensi Yukata musim panas besar-besaran disekolah itu, makanya para guru memberi Jam kosong full time untuk mengadakan rapat Osis. Tentunya untuk membahas acara – acara yang akan diselenggarakan nanti.

"hei Pink… kau mau rapat osis yah?" Tanya Ino anggota club dance yang juga sahabat karib Sakura.

"Eh, kau Pig ? iya,memangnya kenapa?"Tanya Sakura yang ingin menuju ruang osis.

"Bagaimana dengan koreo yang akan kita pakai nanti? apakah Kurenai Sensei sudah menyiapkannya untuk kita? waktunyakan terbatas"

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku dan Kurenai Sensei telah membicarakan ini semua, kita tidak harus membuat koreo baru,melainkan hanya memodifikasi koreo lama saja, ini sangatlah mudah jadi kalian bisa gampang dan cepat mempelajarinya dengan waktu yang singkat" jelas sang ketua club dance dan wakil ketua osis tersebut.

"Ya baiklah aku mengerti,nanti aku akan segera memberi tahu anak-anak yang lain"ucap Ino bersemangat.

"kalau begitu aku ke ruang osis dulu ya,Sasuke pasti bisa marah besar nanti jika aku terlambat"

"Ok, cepat sana temui suamimu"goda gadis berambut pirang tersebut.

"ehhh…tak sudi yah" jawab Sakura malas.

"alah…tidak usah gengsi,kau itu terlalu munafik Forehead! Ya sudah cepat sana pergi"suruh Ino.

"iya-iya…" Sakurapun beranjak dan pergi keruang osis meninggalkan Ino.

Diruang osis terlihat para anggota telah bersiap untuk mengadakan rapat ,mereka sudah memenuhi tempat duduk yang tersedia disitu,namun sepertinya Sasuke akan terlambat dirapat kali ini, karena sampai saat ini dia belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

"Eh wakil, kenapa ketua lama sekali sih? ini sudah jam berapa?"keluh Neji dengan raut wajah kesal.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, mungkin dia terkena macet dijalan, sabarlah sedikit, kau juga biasanya suka telat kan?" jawab gadis berambut pink itu sambil membela Sasuke.

"Maaf aku terlambat" tiba-tiba Sasukepun datang dengan wajah pucat dan menahan sesuatu yang menyakitkan.

"Kau ini darimana saja sih? kami sudah lama menunggumu, dasar ketua osis tidak disiplin" omel Sakura dengan kesal.

"Hn' kita mulai rapatnya sekarang"

Tanpa menghiraukan omelan Sakura, Sasukepun langsung memulai rapat tersebut, terlihat wajah Sakura sangat kesal dan merah karena Sasuke tidak memperdulikannya.

Rapatpun dimulai dengan serius,para anggota dan ketua terlihat sangat kompak dan antusias, tapi Sakura sedikit merasakan hal yang aneh pada tubuh Sasuke, dia khawatir,apa Sasuke sakit? Tapi selanjutnya ia tidak begitu menghiraukannya, Sasuke saja tidak perduli padanya, kenapa dia harus perduli dengan Sasuke.

Dan tanpa diduga 2 jam pun telah berlalu, sekarang waktu menunjukkan pukul 10.00 , para anggota osis kini bersiap untuk meninggalkan ruangan osis karena rapat sudah selesai, namun setelah semuanya telah keluar dari ruangan, disitu terlihat Sasuke dan Sakura yang masih berada di dalam, Sakura tampak masih memperhatikan Sasuke yang pucat dan lesu, dia mengerti kalau akhir-akhir ini Sasuke tidak pernah berhenti untuk melakukan kegiatan, dari mulai pertandingan basket yang sudah selesai kemarin,lalu mengurusi acara pensi dan grup music DARKNES BAND yang ia bentuk bersama 4 sahabatnya yaitu,Naruto,Shikamaru,Rock Lee dan juga Gaara yang akan tampil diacara pensi nanti, meskipun Sakura kelihatan sangat cuek dan tidak perduli dengan Sasuke, akan tetapi di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam sebenarnya ia sangat mengkhawatirkan kondisi sasuke,karena dari dulu sampai sekarang perasaannya tidak akan pernah berubah terhadap pria tampan berambut emo tersebut.

"Sasuke apa kau baik-baik saja ?"Tanya Sakura dengan agak sedikit malas.

"Hn.." jawaban khas sasuke.

"Kau sakit ?"Tanya sakura untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Sebaiknya kau keluar saja" usir Sasuke.

"Huhhh…aku lupa ya ! buat apa aku memperdulikan orang sepertimu, kekhawatirankupun tidak akan ada gunanya bagimu, permisi" Sakurapun meninggalkan Sasuke begitu saja, dia sangat kesal dan muak akan sikap sasuke yang arogan dan sinis, dia menyesal karena telah mengkhawatirkan keadaan Sasuke.

Setelah sakura keluar dari ruangan osis, Sasukepun menyusul keluar dengan raut wajah yang pucat dan berkeringat dingin, semalam ia begadang untuk mengetik proposal,dan dari kemarin sore Sasuke tidak menelan makanan sedikitpun ke dalam mulutnya,hanya orange juice tadi pagi yang memenuhi lambungnya sekarang.

"apa minuman yang aku minum tadi orange juice kemarin sore?" gumam Sasuke yang terlihat kesakitan sambil berjalan menuju tempat parkir.

**[DI KELAS XI-A2]**

"Umh… Sakura-chan mau pulang sekarang ya?"Tanya hinata.

"Iya, hari ini aku ada les renang, lagi pula kita dibebaskan untuk pulang jam berapapunkan? besok kita akan mulai aktif latihan dance bersama Kurenai sensei" jawab sakura sambil mengemasi buku-buku dan tasnya.

"Iya baiklah, hati-hati ya"

"Eumb !" angguk Sakura dan iapun langsung pergi meninggalkan kelas.

Ditempat parkir terlihat Sasuke sedang duduk menyendiri di dalam mobil Ferari merahnya sambil menunduk dan menaruh kepalanya diatas setir,tangan kanan Sasuke mencengkram perutnya yang terasa amat sakit akibat minum Orange Juice yang ia minum pagi-pagi tadi,omongan Itachipun terbukti,lambung Sasuke pasti akan bermasalah jika pagi-pagi sudah minum Orange Juice.

"Ughh...sial, kenapa perutku bisa sampai sakit seperti ini?" keluh Sasuke dengan wajah kesakitan.

Dan dengan secara tidak sengaja,Sakura yang ingin membuka pintu mobilnyapun melihat sasuke yang sedang kesakitan didalam mobil, Sakurapun langsung menghampiri Sasuke.

"Heiii,,,Sasuke, Kau baik-baik saja kan?" triak Sakura sambil mengetuk kaca mobil Sasuke.

"E', kau lagi-kau lagi " Ungkap Sasuke muak.

Karena sasuke tidak segera membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Sakura, Sakurapun langsung membuka pintu mobil yang tidak terkunci itu dengan paksa, gadis pink itu langsung masuk kedalam dan menutup kembali pintu mobil Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau menyusup bodoh?" Tanya Sasuke kesal karena Sakura masuk kedalam mobilnya tanpa izin.

"kau ini sudah sakit masih saja bisa marah-marah padaku, masih untung ya ada orang yang perhatian padamu sepertiku" omel Sakura.

"lagian siapa juga yang mau diperhatikan olehmu, dasar jidat lebar!"

"apa kau bilang pantat ayam?, Ya sudahlah kalau kau tidak mau aku tolong, mati saja kau disitu"Sakurapun ingin beranjak dari dalam mobil Sasuke namun tangannya ditarik oleh sang pangeran Uchiha tersebut.

"Tunggu, Ukh…!" Sasukepun semakin mengencangkan cengkramannya, kali ini ia memang membutuhkan sosok Sakura, tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau dirinya ingin sekali dirawat oleh Sakura yang notabennya adalah seorang anggota Pmr.

"Kau kenapa ?" Tanya Sakura pelan sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke Sasuke.

"Kau tidak lihat? aku sedang sakit perut" jawab Sasuke lemah.

"Memangnya apa yang kau makan?" Tanya Sakura khawatir.

"tadi pagi aku minum Orange Juice"

"Eum ? hahaha bodohhhhhhh…."sakurapun tertawa mendengar jawaban sasuke.

"Hei,ada yang lucu ya? kenapa kau tertawa?" Tanya Sasuke kesal, karena ia sangat benci sekali jika ada seseorang yang menertawainya.

"hehe…kau itu bodoh sekali ,kau kan anak Ipa kenapa masih tidak tahu kalau minum larutan CH₃COOH seperti Orange Juice dipagi hari itu sangat tidak baik untuk lambungmu yang masih kosong"jelas Sakura.

"tadi aku kira itu susu" jawab Sasuke yang semakin lemah.

"What ? susu?, ckckck aku tahu kau itu terlalu kelelahan makanya kau sampai tidak bisa membedakan mana Orange Juice dan mana susu, otakmu itu memang sedang konslet ya "

"ejek saja sepuasmu aku tidak perduli,Uh…sakit"keluh sasuke tak tahan lagi sembari mengeryitkan dahinya.

"ba-badanmu panas sekali Sasuke, kau demam, apa kemarin kau sempat kehujanan?" Tanya Sakura sambil menyentuh kening Sasuke dengan agak canggung.

"kemarin sore Dobe,Shikamaru,Gaara dan Sasori mengajakku bermain basket, lalu hujan deraspun turun. Tapi mereka tidak mengijinkanku pulang" jelas Sasuke.

"jadi kalian main basket sambil hujan - hujanan?, pantas saja badanmu sampai demam begini"

"hei sakura, apa di UKS tidak ada obat sakit perut? aku sudah tidak tahan lagi…"keluh Sasuke semakin kesakitan.

"ada sihhh…tapi, UKS sedang tutup dan kuncinya ada di Shizune sensei"

"apa gunanya ada UKS , bahkan saat dibutuhkan seperti ini malah tutup"

"kalau begitu aku antar kau pulang ya"tawar Sakura.

"hn"

"sebentar aku sms Ino dulu untuk membawakan mobilku pulang" Sakurapun langsung memencet-mencet ponselnya ntuk mengirim sms pada Ino.

[UCHIHA MANSION 11.00 a.m]

"tuan muda Itachi sudah pulang?" Tanya Konan, ketua Maid yang ada dirumah dua kakak beradik itu.

"iya Konan, mata kuliahku Cuma sedikit hari ini, jadi aku pulang lebih awal" jawab Itachi sambil menaruh tas di sofa.

"saya sudah menyiapkan makan siang untuk tuan muda, silahkan menuju ruang makan" Konanpun mempersilahkan Itachi untuk segera menuju ruang makan.

"trimakasih ya Konan! " ucap Itachi, lalu pergi menuju ruang makan.

Dan ditengah perjalanan menuju rumah Sasuke, Sakura yang sedang menyetir mobil itu terlihat sangat cemas dan khawatir akan keadaan Sasuke yang semakin parah, Sakura terus mengecek kening Sasuke, namun panasnya semakin tinggi, raut wajah Sasuke masih tampak kesakitan, dan tubuhnyapun semakin lemas.

Beberapa saat kemudian Sakura dan Sasukepun telah sampai di Uchiha Mansion, sesegera mungkin Sakura langsung memapah tubuh Sasuke dan langsung masuk ke dalam rumah mewah tersebut, para Maidpun menyambut mereka berdua dengan wajah yang cemas dan terkejut.

" Sudah, lepaskan aku,aku bisa jalan sendiri" ucap Sasuke yang langsung melepaskan tangan Sakura dari pundaknya.

"Eh Sasu ? kau sakit ?" Tanya Itachi terkejut sambil makan Teriyaki.

"Argh…apa ada obat sakit perut?" Pinta Sasuke.

"Hmmm… sudah aku duga, pasti akan seperti ini, dari kemarin sore kau tidak makan sama sekali, lalu pulang ke rumah basah kuyup, semalaman tidak tidur, dan tadi pagi malah minum Orange Juice, tentu saja lambungmu terganggu" omel Itachi.

"Kak, kau tidak kasihan padaku, aku ini sedang sakit tapi kau malah ngomel-ngomel tidak jelas" jawab Sasuke kesal.

"habisnya kau ini sudah dewasa tapi masih seperti anak kecil, kalau sudah begini siapa yang akan merawatmu, kaukan tidak pernah mau dirawat oleh Maid, dan nanti sore aku juga harus pergi menemui Iruka, cobalah mengerti Sasuke, kau ini sudah bukan balita yang ingin dimanja-manja lagi, kau itu sudah kelas 2 SMU "omel Itachi untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Sa'kura…"panggil Sasuke dengan nada yang berat.

"ha-hai kak, hehm…" sapa Sakura yang langsung masuk kedalam ruang makan sambil berojigi didepan itachi.

"Dia ini siapa Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi terkejut.

"Aku Sakura Haruno, Aku te-"

"Dia pacarku"sahut Sasuke.

Mereka berduapun langsung terkejut mendengar pernyataan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba barusan, apa lagi Sakura, dia sangat kaget karena ucapan Sasuke yang tiba – tiba. Yah…. Meski begitu, bisa dibilang jika di dalam lubuk hati Sakura yang paling dalam mengatakan. YES !

"A'aduh…" dan kembali, Sasukepun memecah keheningan dengan keluhannya.

" Aku yang akan merawat Sasuke kak, jadi kau tenang saja. Dia pasti akan ku jaga dengan baik" Sakura langsung menopang tubuh Sasuke yang lemah tersebut.

"I'iya-iya silahkan ,cepat bawa Sasuke kekamarnya dilantai atas" suruh Itachi dengan wajah yang masih menyiratkan tanda Tanya besar.

"Permisi kak!" pamit Sakura, kemudian dia langsung membawa sasuke naik kelantai atas menuju kamar Sasuke.

"Konan…"panggil Itachi dengan triakan kencang dirumah besar tersebut.

"Iya tuan muda" Konanpun datang dan langsung ber-ojigi didepan Itachi.

"cepat kau pergi ke kamar Sasuke,turuti saja semua apa yang dia minta" perintah Itachi pada konan.

"baik tuan muda" Konanpun langsung pergi kekamar Sasuke.

[DIKAMAR SASUKE]

Sasukepun langsung duduk diatas ranjangnya, kemudian Sakura langsung melepas sepatu dan kaos kaki Sasuke.

Sasuke terus mengerang karena perutnya masih sangat sakit, dari tadi dia membutuhkan obat, tetapi dia belum juga mendapatkannya sampai sekarang.

"Ya tuhan panasnya tinggi sekali" gumam Sakura sambil menyentuh kening Sasuke.

"Ugh…sakit" keluh Sasuke semakin parah.

"Nona, apa anda membutuhkan sesuatu?" Tanya Konan yang tiba-tiba datang dan membuka pintu yang masih belum ditutup itu.

"Ah…untung kau datang,tolong ambilkan kompres, makanan dan obat sakit perut untuk Sasuke" pinta sakura.

"baiklah nona secepatnya saya akan membawakan permintaan anda" Konanpun langsung pergi kedapur dengan langkah yang cepat untuk mengambilkan obat Sasuke.

"Ternyata kehidupanmu seperti ini, aku baru tahu jika orang tuamu tinggal diluar negeri, makanya kau sering memberontak karena tidak mendapatkan perhatian dan kasih sayang, tapi aku janji, mulai sekarang aku akan selalu memperhatikanmu dan memberimu kasih sayang berapapun kau mau" ucap Sakura dalam hati sambil menyandarkan kepala Sasuke dipelukannya.

" Konan lama sekali sih… " gumam Sasuke dengan nada berat sambil memandang wajah sakura.

" nona,ini kompres,makanan dan obat sakit perutnya " akhirnya konanpun datang bersama 3 Maid yang membawa keperluan Sasuke.

"Tolong cepat taruh dimeja sekarang juga" titah Sakura.

"Baik nona, ayo cepat taruh dimeja" suruh konan pada ke-3 Maid tersebut yang langsung menaruh makanan,obat dan kompres ke meja dekat ranjang Sasuke.

"kalau begitu kami permisi dulu nona" pamit Konan dan ke-3 Maid tersebut.

"ayo cepat minum obatmu" Sakura langsung mengambil obat dan segelas air putih dari nampan yang ada dimeja Sasuke, kemudian dia langsung menyodorkan obat tersebut kemulut Sasuke, Sasukepun langsung memakan obat tersebut dan meminum segelas air putih yang disodorkan Sakura kemulutnya.

" Berbaringlah, aku akan mengompres tubuhmu" Disitu Sakurapun langsung mengompres kening Sasuke menggunakan handuk kecil yang sudah ia celupkan ke air panas dan ia peras terlebih dahulu.

Sasuke terlihat putih pucat dan menghembuskan nafas yang panas, matanya sayu dan kepalanyapun pening berat akibat terkena air hujan dan beban fikiran karena jadwal padatnya disekolah.

Setelah sakura mengompres kening Sasuke, kemudian iapun langsung membuka kancing kemeja Sasuke, iapun kembali memeras handuk kecil metakkannya di dada bidang Sasuke, meskipun agak canggung tapi Sakura memang harus mengompres dada Sasuke, supaya demam pemuda itu cepat turun.

Dan setelah semuanya selesai, Sakurapun beranjak dan membiarkan Sasuke tidur .

Tak lama kemudian, munculah Itachi yang tiba – tiba masuk kedalam kamar Sasuke.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"Tanya Itachi agak cemas.

"kakak, tadi aku sudah mengompres demamnya dan aku juga sudah memberinya obat, mungkin nanti kalau dia sudah bangun perutnya sudah agak baikan" jawab Sakura.

"anak itu memang sangat ceroboh, tapi dia juga sangat bertanggung jawab dalam menjalankan tugas apapun, meski arogan tapi sebenarnya hatinya sangat baik, meski kelihatan kuat dan angkuh, tapi dia sangat manja ,itulah Sasuke, dia benci sendirian, dia tidak suka dikhianati dan dipaksa" jelas Itachi dengan senyuman khasnya.

"aku tahu kak, kalau sesungguhnya Sasuke itu anak yang baik, sikapnya saja yang kelihatan jaim"

"Trimakasih Sakura,kau sudah mau menerima adik kesayanganku ini dengan apa adanya, kau benar-benar baik dan perhatian pada Sasuke,sekali lagi trimakasih ya Sakura, kalau begitu aku tinggal dulu ya, aku harus pergi untuk menemui temanku, tolong aku titip Sasuke. Jaga dia baik-baik, dan jika kau membutuhkan apa-apa panggil saja Konan, dia pasti akan segera datang menghampirimu"

"iya kak aku mengerti,tenang saja aku pasti akan menjaga Sasuke dengan baik" ucap Sakura.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu aku permisi dulu" pamit Itachi lalu pergi meninggalkan kamar Sasuke.

"Hah…dari pada bosan lebih baik aku menonton Tv saja"

Sambil menunggu Sasuke bangun dari tidurnya, Sakurapun memutuskan untuk menonton Tv.

Tapi ia teringat akan sesuatu, Sakura harus segera mengganti kompres Sasuke, iapun berjalan menuju ranjang pria tampan itu lalu mengganti kompresan dikening dan didadanya.

Awalnya memang terasa biasa, tapi gadis cantik itu mulai merasakan ketegangan yang ada dijantungnya ketika menatap wajah tampan Sasuke saat tidur seperti ini, Sakura membelai rambut Sasuke dengan lembut dan mengelus pipi Sasuke yang sangat halus dan putih itu dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Tapi beberapa saat kemudian sang pemuda berambut Chickenboot itupun terbangun dari tidurnya dengan kepala yang masih terasa berat dan pusing.

"Syukurlah kau sudah bangun!" Ungkap Sakura merasa lega.

"kenapa kau disini?" Tanya Sasuke yang masih bingung karena memorinya belum kembali 100%.

"ck, kau ini lupa apa pura-pura lupa?"Tanya Sakura dengan nada malas.

"ma-maksudmu?" dan Sasukepun mulai heran.

"Ternyata otakmu itu benar-benar sedang konslet yah? ,baru saja tidur 30 menit kau sudah lupa dengan semuanya, dengar ya Uchiha Sasuke, kau itu sedang sakit, sekarang kau demam tinggi dan perutmu sakit gara-gara keracunan Orange Juice, tadi aku yang membawamu pulang dan merawatmu disini, kata kakakmu kau tidak mau dirawat oleh Maid, dan dipanggilkan dokter juga tidak mau, kebetulan aku anggota petugas kesehatan disekolah, jadi aku yang merawatmu"jelas Sakura panjang lebar.

"Jadi kau? Yang merawatku?" Tanya Sasuke tidak percaya.

"Iya,memang kenapa? kau pasti tidak sukakan? Oke, aku sudah menduga pasti kau akan jadi aneh begini, tadi kau memanggilku dan mengakui aku sebagai pacarmu didepan kak Itachi, sekarang kau mau mengusirku kan? Ok,sebelum kau mengusirku aku akan pulang duluan, dari pada aku harus mendengar triakanmu yang membuat kupingku risih, lebih baik aku pulang saja, ya sudah kalau begitu cepat sembuh, konbanwa ne Sasuke"

Sakurapun segera mengambil tasnya dan keluar dari kamar Sasuke, tapi dengan sekuat tenaga Sasukepun segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, dan segera mengejar Sakura.

"Sakura tunggu…!" triak Sasuke sambil berlari dengan sedikit tenaga yang tersisa untuk menghampiri sang gadis pujaan hatinya itu.

"Sakura aku mohon berhenti" triak Sasuke dibelakang Sakura.

"Apa lagi sih?" Tanya Sakura sambil membalikkan badannya kearah Sasuke.

"kenapa kau tidak mengerti sih?"

"Mengerti apa?"

Brukkk..

"Bodoh.." Sasuke langsung memeluk tubuh Sakura dengan hangat.

"Sasu-"

Sakurapun speachless, dia tidak menyangka jika seorang Sasuke yang selama ini sangat membencinya, muak melihat wajah dan tingkah lakunya bisa memeluknya sehangat ini.

Padahal dimata Sasuke, Sakura adalah gadis yang menyebalkan,menjengkelkan,cerewet,sok cantik,sombong,dan centil, tapi Sasuke sangat tidak suka sekali apabila banyak anak laki-laki disekolah yang mencoba mendekati Sakuranya.

Uchiha itu benar-benar aneh,tetapi sebenarnya sakura juga menyukai pemuda tampan berarogansi tinggi itu Sih.

"jangan pergi Sakura" Pinta Sasuke pelan.

"kenapa ?" Sakura menjawab dengan perasaan yang tidak karuan.

"Aku tidak mau sendirian, sekarang aku sudah sakit, apa kau juga akan tetap meninggalkan aku seperti yang lainnya?" tutur Sasuke dengan nafas yang masih berat.

"sasuke?"

"aku berusaha sakit supaya kau bisa merawatku, aku benci melihatmu dikerubuti para murid laki-laki, aku tidak suka, aku berusaha mengendalikan dan membuang perasaan ini, tapi tidak bisa, karena meski kau centil,manja,sok cantik,fulgar,atau apalah yang lain, tidak bisa aku pungkiri kalau aku…aku…aku jatuh cinta padamu Pink, aku menyayangimu aku mencintaimu, aku ingin memilikimu" jelas Sasuke tanpa peduli lagi akan gengsi dan harga dirinya,tidak seperti biasa.

"memangnya kau mau dengan gadis fulgar sepertiku? Katanya aku ini bukan tipe gadis idamanmu?" Tanya Sakura agak menggoda.

"Tapi perasaanku tidak bisa dibohongi Sakura,aku sungguh-sungguh,aku tidak ingin kau dimiliki siapapun, aku benar-benar mencintaimu Sakura"

"Tapi aku tidak!" jawab Sakura.

"A-apa?" Sasukepun Shock dan langsung melepaskan pelukannya pada Sakura.

"Aku tidak bisa Sasuke, Maaf!"

"Jadi begitu ya?" jawab Sasuke sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"…"

Chhuuupp…

Sakurapun langsung mencium lembut bibir pucat Sasuke, mata Sasukepun langsung melotot ketika bibir sexy gadis cantik itu mendarat dibibirnya.

"Aku tidak bisa memberikan perasaanku kepada orang lain selain dirimu Sasuke"ucap Sakura pelan dengan jarak 2 cm didepan wajah Sasuke.

"hm?" Sasukepun lega sekaligus kaget, ternyata Sakura Cuma main-main.

Dan akhirnya pernyataan cintanya pada seorang gadispun terbalaskan, padahal dia sudah mati-matian mempertaruhkan harga dirinya, tetapi semua itu tidak sia-sia. ^_^

"aku akan merawatmu" ucap Sakura sambil menyentuh pipi Sasuke yang masih terasa agak panas.

"hn"

Sasukepun tersenyum gembira, dan baru kali ini Sakura melihat raut wajah seorang Uchiha Sasuke bisa seceria ini dan senyumannya bisa selepas tadi, namun Sakura juga sangat bahagia melihat sasuke yang seperti ini.

"Wajahmu merah sekali, kau ini… Masih demam atau malu Sih?" Tanya Sakura,kemudian langsung menempelkan telinganya didada bidang Sasuke.

"E' Sakura apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sasuke bingung sekaligus tegang.

Dag-dig-dug-dag-dig-dug-dag-dig-dug…

"Wah…detak jantungmu aneh sekali" Sakura mendengarkan bunyi detak jantung Sasuke itu dengan seksama. Ada raut kegelian yang ia perlihatkan pada wajah ayunya,dan itu semua karna bunyi detak jantung Sasuke yang tidak karuan dan berdetak sangat cepat dari biasanya.

"Hn!"

"Eumb.…baiklah, kau masih agak demam, cuaca malam ini dingin sekali, jadi ayo kembali kekamarmu nanti aku tidak mau disalahkan jika sakitmu semakin parah" kemudian Sakurapun menuju kembali kekamar Sasuke. Bersama Sasuke tentunya.

Sakura dan Sasuke pun masuk kedalam kamar, Sasuke langsung berbaring ditempat tidurnya, sementara itu Sakura menutup pintu kamarnya.

Kini waktu menunjukkan pukul 18.30 malam,dan dirumah Sasuke yang besar itu suasana masih kelihatan sepi karena sampai saat ini Itachi belum juga pulang.

Sakurapun terpaksa tidak pulang karena dia harus merawat Sasuke yang masih sakit, namun sebelumnya dia sudah mengabari para Maidnya dirumah jika ia akan menginap dirumah temannya.

"bagaimana keadaanmu? apa masih pusing?" tanya Sakura sambil duduk di didekat Sasuke.

" iya,tubuhku semuanya sakit" jawab Sasuke dengan nada berat.

"Aku akan mengompres keningmu,tapi awas kalau sampai kau lepas lagi seperti tadi" Sakurapun kembali mengompres kening Sasuke menggunakan handuk kecil yang sudah ia peras menggunakan air panas.

"Sakura"

"iya?" jawab Sakura.

"aku mencintaimu"

"Aku juga mencintaimu Sasuke…, Ah tapi kenapa sih kau sampai sakit begini hanya demi supaya aku perhatian padamu, aku kan jadi khawatir sekali !"

"Maaf, habisnya kalau tidak dengan cara itu,mana mungkin kau akan memperhatikan aku, malam ini kau akan menemanikukan Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu saja, tidak mungkin aku meninggalkanmu dalam keadaan sakit seperti ini" jawab Sakura setelah selesai menutup kancing kemeja Sasuke yang terbuka.

"Terimakasih ya"gumam Sasuke dengan senyuman termanisnya.

"iya sama-sama, muach !" Sakurapun mengecup lembut bibir Sasuke.

Mereka berdua benar-benar bahagia setelah mengetahui perasaan masing-masing,apa lagi Sasuke,mati-matian dia mempertaruhkan harga diri demi menyatakan cintanya pada Sakura,namun semua usahanya tidak sia-sia,mereka berdua kini sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih, dua hati yang tidak akan bisa terpisahkan lagi,akan selalu bersama disaat suka maupun duka.

**~OWARI~**

**Author mo bicara : **

**YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS, INI SEMUA Karena berkat REVIEW –nya Readers yang mungkin udah muntah-muntah pas baca fic-nya beyb inih. Perjuangan beyb buat memperbaiki kosa kata 'because of you' penuh halangan, dari mulai disuruh nyuci baju sm mami, suruh beli roti di toko, suruh ikutan jalan santai buat acara dikantor papih, haduwhhhhhhhhhhh ribet deh pokonya.**

**Tapi lihat deh sekarang….. semoga Readers gak kecewa lagi yahhhh…**

**Maklum si, ini fic yang udah kesimpen 2 tahun di laptopnya kakak, dan udah gak kehitung berapa kali nginstal windows-nya. Dan…. Ya jadi fic-nya beyb kaya kemaren deh. Ancuuuuuuuurrrrrr kan ?**

**Tapi sekarang udah baik.**

**ARIGATOU YAHHHHHH ^-^**


End file.
